Stolen
by othlvr16
Summary: Brooke's daughter was stolen when she was 5 years old. 10 years later, Sam starts to learn the truth about her life. With Brooke in Tree Hill and Sam in LA will mother and daughter be reunited again?
1. Strawberries

**A/N-If you couldn't tell by now I write a lot of One Tree Hill stories. I have been branching out from writing Brooke and Sam stories, but I feel as though that is my strength so I decided that I wanted to write another Brooke and Sam story, only this one is a little different and I'm not sure how it will turn out or how long it will be or even how long I will take to update it, but if you like it I'll continue writing it.**

**There isn't an explanation because it will be explained throughout the story except that this is completely AU and that the adults are older, so the timeline isn't exactly the same as the show, now on with the story.**

* * *

Brooke Davis sat alone on her bed with a newspaper clipping. It was torn and ruffled and folded up many times. It clearly looked as though she has had it for a long time. The newspaper clipping had a picture of a girl that looked to be 5 years old. The newspaper read…

_5 Year Old Girl Goes Missing_

_The town of Tree Hill is shocked by the abduction of 5 year old Samantha Davis who was reported missing on Thursday, August Fourth, 1994. Samantha Davis is approximately 3 feet 6 inches and approximately 56 pounds. She has brown short brown hair and brown eyes. She was last seen at Tree Hill Elementary. The only suspect in the case is 23 year old, Andrew Becker, the father of Samantha Davis. He was currently in a custody battle between Brooke Davis, Samantha's mom. Andrew Becker is approximately 5 feet 11 inches and weighs approximately 200 pounds with short brown hair and blue eyes._

_A statement was released by the mother, 22 year old Brooke Davis._

"_On Thursday August Fourth at one in the afternoon my daughter was taken. She is my world and my life. If anyone has seen or heard anything about this abduction please contact the authorities on this case. Please help me find my daughter Samantha."_

_If you have any information on the whereabouts of Andrew Becker and Samantha Davis call the local authorities._

After reading the article Brooke folds it back up and puts it into her daughter's photo album.

"10 years sweet girl," Brooke whispers. "10 years and I still haven't you."

* * *

Brooke sets the album in her desk and walks out of her room and comes face to face with the littlest Scott, Danielle.

"How are you Aunt Brooke?" Danielle says as she looks at her aunt sadly.

"It's August 4th. I feel like crap," Brooke replies honestly as she goes to sit down on her couch.

"She's my best friend, my baby Davis."

"Danny, it wasn't your fault. It's the asshole of an ex of mine's fault. It wasn't just a coincidence that he disappears at the same time my daughter does."

Danny nods her head.

"Do you think she's out there somewhere?"

"Yeah," Brooke replies softly. "Her father won't hurt her that I can count on."

* * *

Andrew Becker, who in LA is known as Adam Brickley stood in front of his daughter's room and watched her sleep.

It's been exactly 10 years since he took his daughter from her mother. He never wanted it to go like that, but if he didn't he would have only been in Samantha's life part of the time due to the custody battle that was going on at the time. Andrew Becker wasn't going to settle on only seeing his daughter on the weekends, no way, so he took his daughter and ran. He ran to LA where he has been ever since. He managed to stay away from the police. No one figured him out. The sound of his daughter's voice brings him back to the present.

"Dad, what are you doing?"

"I'm sorry Sammy, go back to sleep."

Sam sits up in bed and yawns.

"Actually, I need to meet my friends, so I think I should get up anyway."

Andrew walks further into his daughter's room and sits down on her bed.

"Your mother would be proud of you. You've grown up."

"Too bad she's dead," Sam says bitterly as she stands up from her bed and walks out of her room.

Andrew watches his daughter leave her room and he puts his head in his hands.

* * *

Sam walks into the bathroom and looks at herself in the mirror. Her eyebrow is pierced and she has a scar right above her left eyebrow.

Sam starts her bath water and puts bubbles in them. A few minutes later she is hit with the aroma of strawberries, her favorite smell. It's a distant memory of her mother. What she remembers anyway.

_5 year old Samantha Davis runs into her mom's room and starts jumping on her bed._

"_Momma, wake up. Wake up," Sam yells with a giggle._

_Brooke smiles and opens her eyes._

"_Hey there sweet girl, what are you doing?"_

_Sam stops jumping and lies down and curls up next to her mother._

"_Waking you up."_

"_Is that so? Well thank you," Brooke says with a smile as she kisses her daughter's forehead._

"_Momma, why does your hair smell like that?" Sam says as she sniffs her mom's hair._

_Brooke laughs and holds onto her daughter._

"_It's my shampoo."_

"_What shampoo is it?"_

"_Strawberries."_

Sam closes her eyes and breaths in deeply.

"Strawberries."

* * *

**A/N-There is the first chapter. Is it good, bad? You tell me.**


	2. Box of Secrets

**A/N-I'm glad that you guys love this story so far. Here is the new chapter.**

* * *

After spending most of the day with her aunt Brooke, Danielle Scott walked into her house to see her father and mother in the living room.

Peyton and Lucas Scott had Danielle when they were 17. Danielle is 15 years old with blonde curly hair and she has her daddy's blue eyes.

Danielle sits down on the couch and rests her head on her mother's shoulder.

"How was Brooke?" Peyton asks.

"She's hurting. We are all hurting."

"Danny, why don't you spend time with your cousin Jamie?" Lucas asks his daughter.

Danielle stands up from the couch and starts walking to her room. "Don't feel like it," Danielle replies sadly.

When Peyton hears the door shut she curls up to her husband.

"She hasn't been the same," Peyton states.

"Danny was an intelligent 5 year old. She knew that something happened to her best friend," Lucas replies.

"I just want to help her."

"I know you do Peyton, but only Samantha Davis can do that."

* * *

Brooke walks into her store Clothes over Bro's.

She started the powerful company after Samantha was born. Brooke started a line called Baby Davis, which focused on babies and small toddlers. When Sam was 4, Brooke started Baby Davis for kids, which targeted ages 4-12. Both lines became famous fast.

Brooke goes over to the counter and sits on the chair and stares at the door which showed the closed sign on the door. She didn't feel like working today.

10 minutes later, Victoria Davis walks through the door with 2 coffees and bag of bagels in her hand.

"Are you staying closed today?" Victoria asks as she puts the coffees and bagels on the counter.

"Yeah, not much for work these days."

"You haven't been much for work the last decade Brooke."

"Mom, I lost my daughter a decade ago and still there is no new news. I DON'T want to work so just leave it okay?"

Victoria sighs.

"Brooke, I lost her too, but I think you need to let her go. 10 years Brooke. You know what everyone says after the first 2 weeks with no word."

"DON'T SAY IT! I won't believe it unless there is proof and since there isn't I can only believe that MY DAUGHTER is out there and someplace safe."

* * *

Sam and her friend Alison were walking into Sam's house after their eventful day at the beach.

Sam and Alison go to school together and they have known each other for about 7 years. Sam met Alison when she was 8 years old. They have been best friends ever since.

Sam and Alison sit down on the couch in the living room. Sam turns on the television and Alison pulls out a magazine. B. Davis magazine to be exact.

Sam glances at Alison and rolls her eyes.

"That the new issue?" Sam asks.

"Yeah, only this issue is really interesting. Apparently like 10 years ago, Brooke Davis' daughter was kidnapped."

"That does sound interesting," Sam replies.

"Of course you do. You're a sucker for a mystery."

Sam shakes her head and gets up from the couch.

"Do you want anything to drink?"

"Oh, Sam I can get it."

"Nope you stay, I need to check my blood sugars anyway," Sam says as she walks into the kitchen and pulls out 2 bottles of water. After handing Alison her bottle of water, Sam brought out her blood glucose meter to check her blood sugar level. Sam discovered it was a 130 so she grabs out the insulin and a needle with an alcohol wipe. She lifts up her shirt and wipes an area on her stomach. She fills the needle to 15 units and injects herself.

Alison walks into the kitchen as Sam was putting her stuff away.

"So, you really have to do that every day?" Alison asks.

"Pretty much, it's what happens when you are diagnosed with Type 1 Diabetes when you're four."

"I have to go, but I'll talk to you later," Alison says as she puts her water bottle in the trash.

"Call me," Sam yells as soon as Alison walks out the door.

Sam sits back on the couch and waits for her dad to come

* * *

home. She grabs B. Davis magazine and starts reading the article Alison was talking about.

_10 years ago, Brooke Davis, owner of Clothes over Bro's had something major happen to her, her daughter Samantha Davis who was kidnapped by her father. There has been no new news on what has happened. Every year around this time we continue to tell people about this tragic incident. Samantha was last seen wearing a basketball jersey with the number 4 and the name Baby Davis on it. Samantha Davis today would be 15 years old. The only picture we have is of her when she was 5 years old. _

Sam looks at the picture and her eyes go wide.

"Oh my god," Sam says as she drops down the magazine and runs up the attic.

* * *

In the attic Sam searches for a certain box that contained her pictures. After locating the box Sam looks at the picture that said she was 5 years old.

"I look exactly like her."

Sam glances around the attic and notices something coming out of one of the boxes. Sam pulls it out and it's a small jersey with the number 4 on it. Also, the name on it was Baby Davis.

Sam puts the jersey down and continues to look in the box. Also inside the box are pictures of her and a woman who just happened to be Brooke Davis. There was also a birth certificate that said Samantha Brickley and her dad's old driver's license that said Andrew Becker. A newspaper clipping caught Sam's eye. The title read 5 Year Old Girl Goes Missing. Sam starts reading the newspaper clipping. Upon hearing the front door slam shut Sam puts everything in the box and carries it downstairs.

* * *

Andrew looked up from his place in his office when his daughter came in carrying a box.

"What do you have there?"

Sam glares at him and throws the box on his desk.

"Why don't you tell me Andrew Becker?"

Andrew looks inside the box and closes his eyes. How was he going to explain this one?

* * *

**A/N- Sam knows who she is, but wants her father to explain. What is to come? Stay tuned for the next update.**


	3. The Truth

**A/N-Here is the next chapter. I really don't know if I like how it turned out, but here it is anyway.**

* * *

"Samantha, where did you find these?" Andrew asks not knowing what else to say.

"DAD! That is not the point. Please tell me you didn't do what I think you did," Sam says with seething anger.

"Sam, you don't understand. You were being taken from me."

Sam shakes her head and lets the tears fall.

"My WHOLE life has been a LIE. Dad, do you know what the hell that feels like?"

Andrew walks to his daughter to put his hands on her shoulders, but Sam quickly backs away.

"STOP! JUST STOP! You have no right to comfort me right now. 10 years dad, 10 years I went through life thinking that my mother was dead. I come to find out that she's not even dead at all and had been trying to find me!"

"I didn't want to hurt you. I just didn't want to become someone who wasn't going to be a permanent part of your life. I couldn't handle only seeing you on weekends. Your mother was taking you away from me."

Sam wipes her tears and glares at her father.

"So, instead you take me away from her. Nice dad," Sam states sarcastically.

Andrew sighs.

"Samantha, how can I fix this? I don't want our relationship to suffer. You have to believe me when I say I had my reasons."

"No matter what your reasons were your actions were wrong and because of your actions I grew up without a mother you selfish ass. I HATE YOU!"

Sam runs out of her dad's office and out the front door.

* * *

Sam ran straight to Alison's house and walked through the door.

"ALISON WHERE ARE YOU!"

Alison runs downstairs and finds her best friend in tears.

"Sam, what's wrong?" Alison asks with genuine concern.

"My whole life has been a lie."

Alison walked Sam over to her couch and they sat down.

"Sam, why is your life a lie?"

Sam looked at Alison and wiped her eyes.

"My mom isn't dead." Sam takes a breath and continues, "10 years ago my father kidnapped me from her."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, that article you brought over cleared things up."

Alison looks at Samantha with wide eyes.

"You're Samantha Davis?"

Sam nods her head.

"What are you going to do now?"

"I'm going to need a little bit of help on that."

* * *

After Sam explained her idea Alison agreed to do what Sam asked. While Sam was at home grabbing some things Alison bought a plane ticket with her father's money, a ticket to Tree Hill.

Sam sat at her desk with a paper and a pen and began writing. Once the letter was finished she shut off her light and met Alison downstairs.

"You ready to go?"

"I think so. This is crazy right?" Sam asks.

"No it isn't crazy. If she was looking for you, it isn't crazy."

Sam nods her head and points to the door.

"Let's go."

* * *

An hour later Andrew walks into his house after searching most of the day for his daughter. Andrew walks into Sam's room and looks around. He sees something lying on the desk and out of curiosity he picked it up and started reading.

_Dad,_

_What you did, I can't forgive you for. You basically took my mother from me and I am pissed as hell. You asked me what you could do to fix this. Well I have an idea. Turn yourself in. I still love you, but I can't forgive right now if ever and that was your fault. I don't remember my mother that much, but the memories I do have that I can remember I remember her as a caring person and I'm sure you would have seen me plenty. If you are reading this letter it means that I am not here and I don't know if I will be back. I have to figure my life out and I have to do that in Tree Hill. Don't try to find me because I don't want to see you. Please dad, do the right thing and turn yourself in._

_Your daughter,_

_Samantha _

Andrew put the paper down and stared at the phone. He couldn't believe he was going to do this.

"Yeah, I need the number for a Brooke Davis in Tree Hill, North Carolina."

* * *

Brooke Davis woke to her phone ringing.

"Hello…I'll accept the charges…this is Brooke Davis and you better have a reason for calling me at 1 in the morning."

"_Hello Brooke."_

"Who is this?"

"_Um…it's Andrew."_

"You have nerve Andy."

"_I'm sorry. I freaked."_

"Is she there wherever you are?"

"_No, she took off. I wouldn't be surprised if she showed up at your doorstep later."_

"You are going to pay for this you stupid ass. Don't call me."

Brooke hangs up the phone and wipes her tears away. Brooke picks up the phone and dials a number.

"Detective Avery…he called me…that bastard called me…I'm sorry it's so late. 10 years and he calls me."

* * *

Sam stepped off of the plane and looked around the airport.

"Now I have to find out where she lives," Sam says as she walks through the airport.

Sam is walking through town when she stumbles across Clothes over Bro's. Sam walks in and is met with Victoria Davis.

"Can I help you?"

"I know this maybe a long shot, but I was hoping to find Brooke Davis," Sam says hesitantly.

Victoria raises her eyebrow.

"What do you want with Brooke Davis?"

"I'm not sure yet, but I think she's my mom…I probably shouldn't have said that."

Victoria walks closer to Sam and Sam backs away slightly.

"I'll be damned."

"What?"

"Your scar, do you remember how you got it?"

"The one above my eyebrow? I'm not really sure I do know that it happened when I was little."

Victoria walks over to the counter and writes something down on a piece of paper and hands it to Sam.

"Here."

Sam looks at the paper confused.

"What is this?"

"Her home address, go see her because I am pretty sure. You are her kid."

Sam nods her head and heads for the door.

"You know she hasn't stopped looking for you."

Sam turns around and smiles.

"That's good because I thought she was dead."

Sam walks out the door and to Brooke's house.

* * *

Brooke and detective Avery are standing in her kitchen.

"He called me last night, but I don't know where from, but I do know that my daughter is alive and I HAVE to find her."

The doorbell rings and Avery and Brooke look at the door.

"I'll answer it," Detective Avery says. Brooke follows it.

"Can I help you?"

Sam looks up at the Detective.

"I must have the wrong address. I'm looking for Brooke."

"Detective Avery please move," Brooke says in a whisper.

The detective moves and Brooke opens the door wider.

Mother and daughter stare at each other for the longest time as tears fall from Brooke's face and soon after Sam's.

A memory flashes through Sam and Brooke's mind. Coincidentally it's the same one.

* * *

_A 5 year old Samantha and her mother are sitting in their living room watching a movie._

_Brooke looks down at her daughter's sleeping figure and she kisses her forehead._

"_I love you more than all the animals on land."_

_Sam opens her eyes slightly and smiles at her mom._

"_I love you more than all the fishies in the sea."_

"_You do huh?"_

_Sam shakes her head and starts laughing when Brooke starts tickling her._

* * *

"Brooke, how do you know it's her?" Detective Avery asks. Brooke glares at him and turns to Sam.

"I love you more than all the animals."

Sam gets tears in her eyes.

"I love you more than all the fishies in the sea."

Brooke smiles and pulls Sam in for a hug.

"My sweet girl."

Sam breaths in while hugging her mother and Sam's last comment makes Brooke smile wider.

"Strawberries."

* * *

**A/N-They have been reunited. The ending actually made me cry. Oh Well. Hope you liked it and there's plenty more to come.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N-This chapter is short and I apologize. I just got stuck writing this chapter so I decided to post it like it is.**

* * *

Sam sat in the living room of Brooke's house after their loving reunion. Every once and awhile she would look at Detective Andrews and raised her eyebrow. It was hard to say the least to walk up to Brooke's house and announce that she is her daughter. She finally got to see her mother. She was happy.

"This is…I don't know how to explain it. You're so big," Brooke states as she wipes her happy tears away.

"I kind of know what you mean."

"If I may interrupt, Brooke I'm still hesitant about her," Detective Andrews states as he points to Sam.

"Well what do you want to know?"

Detective Andrews brings his attention to Sam.

"There was something that wasn't broadcasted in the news about everything per Brooke's request and it's not a definite proof, but I will be convinced."

Brooke looked at Detective Andrews with a raised eyebrow.

"She's my daughter Detective and I know it so what's with interrogation?"

"I'm just taking precautions ma'am."

"Quit calling me ma'am. Anyway, Sam I've been rude, do you want something to drink. Water, coffee, do you drink coffee?"

"Oh no, I can't," Sam says as she points to her bracelet. "I'm a diabetic."

Brooke smiles at Detective Andrews.

"Is that proof enough for you detective?"

Sam looked from Brooke to detective Andrews.

"That was a test!" Sam exclaimed.

"Yes and you passed. I'll be back because I need information, but I'll let you two get reacquainted, it's been 10 years. There's a lot to talk about, goodbye," Detective Andrews says as he walks out the door.

* * *

Brooke walks over to the fridge and grabs a water bottle for her daughter and hands it to her.

"So, where've you been?"

Sam takes a sip of her water and answers Brooke.

"I have been in LA. Dad's version was that after you died we moved from Tree Hill to LA."

Brooke shakes her head.

"He told you I died."

Sam nods her head.

"Yeah, it kind of sucked and now here you are and I can't explain how I feel. This is all so surreal. I'd have dreams wishing that you were alive and you have been this entire time. My whole life has been a lie and I don't know how to live a normal life."

"I don't either. Your dad…I knew he did it. I also knew he wouldn't hurt you so at least I knew you were safe. That's what I had to believe. He took you from me and I just so glad that finally someone figured it out," Brooke says while she lets the tears fall.

Sam sits down next to Brooke and hugs her.

"So, I'm guessing this used to be my house."

"It is your house Sam."

"Can I see my room?"

Brooke stands up and smiles.

"It hasn't change in 10 years, but come on."

Brooke grabs Sam's hand and they walk towards the room.

* * *

Sam walks inside and looks around. The walls are pink and there is a small dresser with clothes everywhere including the floor. The bed is a twin and it has fish bedding on it. There is a table in the middle of the room.

"I don't do pink," Sam says with a small.

Brooke laughs and puts her arms around her daughter's shoulder.

"You didn't do pink when you were five either. I just happened to win the argument that week."

"The more I look around this room the more remember it."

Sam walks over to the dresser and picks up a photograph of 2 small girls sitting on a bench. They were hugging and smiling. Brooke walks closer to Sam.

"That's Danielle and you."

"Danny, right?" Brooke nods her head. "I've always wondered why that name was stuck in my head." Sam puts the photograph down and looks at her mom.

"If you could, could you keep it on the DL that I am here at least for today? I hopped a plane with my friends and I came here. I haven't eaten and I haven't slept and seeing you is just fine with me for right now."

"Of course. I think it's about time I make you some food. Come on," Brooke says as she ushers her daughter out of the room.

**

* * *

**

A/N-Hope you liked it. There is more to come. Hopefully I can have an update next week.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N-It's been a month since I last updated most of my stories and I apologize, but sometimes life just gets in the way, plus I have been sick for awhile. I found the time to write a chapter for this story so I hope you like it.**

* * *

Brooke and Sam sat at the table while Brooke was cooking a pizza in the oven.

"Can I ask you a question?" Sam asks as she tucks hair behind her ear.

"Sure sweetie."

"10 years. I figured you would have a life and maybe a family."

"You're right, 10 years is a long time, but I never gave up hope. I couldn't forget my little girl…you. I fed you. I changed you. I sat with you when you were sick. Gave you timeouts when you were in trouble. I couldn't forget and I couldn't just move on not without you."

Sam nods her head in agreement.

"Did you date?"

Brooke nods her head.

"For awhile, his name was Julian and we were in a relationship for about 6 years, but it never worked."

"How come?"

"Because he wanted a family and I wouldn't give it to him. He sympathized, but he would never understand."

"Now time to tell me more about you," Brooke says with a smile.

"I've been in LA for most of my life. I have one best friend and her name is Alison. I'm an average student, but I've been in trouble a lot. I don't take authority very well, but I manage to set my anger straight. I haven't been majorly sick. I broke my arm once when I was 10. I've never had the chickenpox that I know of, but I have a feeling you would know and I've never had the flu."

"You had the chickenpox when you were four. That was pretty much the only major illness that you've had. How'd you break your arm?"

"Climbing a tree," Sam says with a laugh.

"You were always adventurous."

Sam looks at her mother and sighs.

"I'm sorry," Sam whispers.

"For what?" Brooke asks in confusion.

"I should've found out sooner."

Brooke shakes her head and walks over to her daughter and instantly brings her into a hug.

"It is NOT your fault do you understand me?"

"Yeah," Sam whispers.

"Don't blame yourself. It was your father's fault."

"He was scared…scared that he would lose me."

"It seems to me that he lost you anyway."

Sam nods her head and looks towards the oven.

"I think the pizza is done."

Brooke nods her head and goes towards the oven.

"Sam, you need to give yourself in…" Brooke turns towards her daughter and notices a bag on the counter where Sam's insulin is stored.

"Got it covered," Sam says as she finishes up her shot.

"Are you sure you needed it?" Brooke asks as she puts a plate of pizza in front of her daughter.

"Yeah."

* * *

Brooke and Sam quietly eat there pizza and then Sam's cell phone rings. Sam pulls out her phone and looks at the ID.

"It's Alison, excuse me?" Sam says while she puts her phone on speaker.

"What's up?"

"_How's your new mommy?"_

Sam laughs and answers her friend.

"You're on speaker Ally."

"_For reals."_

"Yep," Brooke answers.

"_OMG, I talked to Brooke Davis."_

Sam and Brooke laugh.

"_Sam, I called because your dad left."_

The silence filled the room in the Davis household.

"Do you know where he went?"

"_No, but you know him. He probably fled the country. He did leave a letter. He gave it to me. I can send it to you or hold onto it."_

"Alison, I'll call you when I figure everything out. I love you."

"_Love you too, Bye Sam, Brooke Davis."_

"Bye," Brooke and Sam say in unison.

Sam hangs up the phone and Brooke looks at her.

"What do you mean by when you said 'when I figure everything out'?"

"Um…"

"You're not leaving. I can guarantee you that much. You just came back. You're not leaving."

"I understand that, but my stuff, my life is in LA," Sam states.

"It's not anymore. It's here in Tree Hill and it's going to stay that way."

"It didn't take you that long to get in mother mode did it?" Sam asks before she steps away from the table.

"Samantha, where do you think you are going?"

"Out!" Sam yells before walking out the door.

* * *

It's been about an hour since Sam walked out of Brooke's house and she has now found herself at a basketball court looking out into the river. Sam turns around when she hears a ball bounce on the concrete. She sees a girl around her age shooting the ball.

Sam steps off of the bench and walks over to the girl.

"Room for one more," Sam asks.

"Sure, my name's Danielle by the way."

"I figured," Sam says.

Danielle raises her eyebrow and looks at the girl.

"Who are you?"

"Let's just say someone from your past that can still kick your ass in basketball," Sam says with a smirk.

"Is it really you because if you're playing a game it isn't funny?"

"No, I'm not. Throw me the ball Scott," Sam says as she opens up her arms.

Danielle smiles and throws the ball.

"Whatever you say Davis."

The two girls continued to play exactly like they did when they were five. The only difference is that it's ten years later.

* * *

**A/N-Not the best chapter I will admit that, but at least it is something right? Anyway, you know what to do. Read and Review please…**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N-It's been awhile there is no excuse except that school has been making me busy….enjoy this update…**

* * *

After Danny and Sam's game of basket ball they were lying down on the court looking at the stars since it was dark outside. The girls haven't talked much, but there were going to start and soon.

"So, what have you been doing these past years?" Danny asks.

"Most of my life was in LA…I don't really remember much about what life was like here…I'm sorry, but when I saw a picture of you I just got this flash or memory or whatever and instantly I knew. Anyways, as soon as I found out exactly who I was I came here and went to Brooke."

"I missed you," Danny states sadly.

"I missed you, too."

"Danny, thank god you are here we have some news," A voice said from the distance.

Sam looked at the blonde woman and man and then back at Danny.

"Who are they?"

"My parents," Danny says as she stands up.

Peyton and Lucas walk over to the two girls and Peyton instantly stops.

"Mom, this is Sam."

Peyton rushes over to Sam and brings her into a hug as does Lucas.

"Brooke called me…you need to go home and talk to her. She's just afraid."

Sam pulls away and looks around.

"I know, she just….I don't know."

Lucas laughs.

"We'll have a chance to get to know each other later…just go home and make Brooke stop crying okay. She has no idea where you are."

Sam nods her head and turns to Danny.

"If you need me you know where to find me," Sam says before running off into the night.

As soon as Peyton, Lucas and Danny where alone Danny spoke up.

"She's back."

"Brooke is going to have a hard time with her at least for a little while," Lucas states.

"Probably," Peyton agrees.

"Come on rents let's go home," Danny says with a smile.

* * *

Sam walked up to Brooke's house and quietly entered the home. Upon entering Sam noticed Brooke crawled up on the couch with her head in her hands. Her body was shaking…a tall tale sign of crying.

Sam sat on the couch and Brooke looked over at her and she brought her into a hug.

"I'm sorry, baby…Sam I'm so sorry."

"Brooke, it's not your fault okay…I over reacted I should have stayed and not left. I played on your fears and I apologize."

Brooke wipes the tears off of her face.

"We have to talk Samantha."

Sam nods her head in agreement.

"What I said still stands. You are staying here and both of us can go to LA to get your stuff. But you will be here in Tree Hill permanently, do you understand?!"

"Yeah," Sam whispers.

"Look it's getting late…considering I haven't changed your room you can crash in mine and I'll stay on the couch."

Sam shakes her head.

"Nope, I'll crash here. I just need to use the shower and I'll see you in the morning."

Brooke stands up from the couch as does Sam.

"No more running off okay?"

Sam nods her head in silent agreement.

"Goodnight," Sam says before entering the bathroom.

"Night Sam."

After her shower Sam sprawled out on the couch and stared at the ceiling. Soon the events of the day caused Sam to close her eyes as she began to dream.

_

* * *

_

Brooke and Sam walked around town. Brooke was holding Sam's hand and Sam was babbling away.

"_Momma, do you love daddy?"_

_Brooke instantly stopped and they sat down on a nearby bench._

"_Why do you ask that sweetie?"_

_Sam shrugs her shoulders._

"_I don't know I just do."_

"_I do love your daddy, but I'm not in love with him."_

"_So, you like him than?"_

_Brooke laughs and nods her head._

"_Do you love me?" Sam asks innocently._

"_Baby, I will always love you no matter what. You are my angel and nothing and I mean nothing can change that."_

"_I love you momma," Sam says with a smile._

"_I love you too angel."_

* * *

Sam wakes up the smell of breakfast cooking. She sits up and looks at Brooke cooking breakfast with a smile on her face.

"Morning," Sam announces from the couch.

"Morning. I hope you are hungry."

"Starved."

Sam sits down at the counter and Brooke looks at her.

"I talked to my mom last night and she booked us two flights to LA for tomorrow. I figured we could get your stuff and spend a few days for you to say goodbye to your friends. We box up your things and have them send here. What do you think?"

"It's cool…I need my stuff anyway."

"You know I could just buy you new stuff."

Sam smiles.

"I know, but I like my stuff."

"So, tomorrow morning we leave for LA."

"That's good…I guess."

Brooke sets down breakfast in front of Sam.

"Check your sugars before you eat…I have to make a phone call."

"Okay," Sam says as she does what she is told.

* * *

Brooke walks into her room and picks up her phone.

"Haley, its Brooke. I have some news that I think you will be happy to hear…its Sam…she's here."

* * *

In the kitchen Sam turns towards the door when she sees it open. She instantly smiles when she sees Danielle come through it.

"What's up Baby Davis?"

"Nothing much Scott."

Danny looks at Sam's food and smiles.

"Great food," Danny says as she picks bacon off of Sam's plate.

"So, I'm pretty sure a reunion is going to happen later today…are you sure you are up for that?"

"Better now than later," Sam says with a laugh.

Brooke watches from her bedroom doorway and smiles at the two teens in the kitchen.

**

* * *

**

A/N-Alright so I have to say that this story is ending soon…in like 4 chapters to let all of you know….so with that in mind it won't be updated in a month more like a few days…actually probably Wednesday. REVIEW PLEASE!!!


	7. Reunion

**A/N-This chapter is a little bit longer and I'm sorry for the small delay, but I couldn't concentrate on writing because of a loss in my family, but now I am back and this story will get finished. READ AND REVIEW!!!!!**

* * *

Brooke and Sam walk up to Haley's doorstep all the while talking. Brooke looks over at her daughter and grabs her hand.

"Are you nervous?"

"A little…I don't remember a lot of stuff."

"Well this Haley and Nathan's house. For all intensive purposes they are your aunt and uncle. They have a son Jamie, who is 14."

San nods her head.

"Danielle is going to be there right?"

Brooke nods her head with a smile.

"Yes, she will be there."

Sam takes a deep breath and nods her head.

"I'm ready."

Sam and Brooke walk into the house and notices that it's empty so they walk out into the backyard where everyone was hanging out. Peyton, Lucas and Danielle were sitting in chairs. Nathan was over by the grill and Haley was standing next to him. Jamie was sitting by the pool with a book in his hands.

"Hey everyone," Brooke announces with a smile.

Sam hides behind Brooke when Haley walks closer to Brooke and gives her a hug.

"She's beautiful," Haley whispers in Brooke's ear.

"I know," Brooke whispers back.

Sam steps away from Brooke and looks at Haley.

"Sam, this is Haley," Brooke says to her daughter.

"Hi," Sam says with a smile.

Haley looks at Sam with tears in her eyes.

"Can I hug you?" Haley asks sheepishly.

Sam shrugs her shoulders and gives Haley a hug.

"Hey baby Davis, come here," Danielle yells from her spot by Jamie.

Sam smiles and walks over to them.

Haley and Brooke watch as Sam walks away from them.

"You never gave up hope did you?"

"Not for a second Hales. My baby is home."

Haley looks at Brooke.

"Did they find her father?"

Brooke shakes her head.

"No, but knowing him he probably fled the country."

Nathan, Lucas, and Peyton walk over to Brooke and Haley.

"She looks so much like you Brooke," Nathan states with a smile.

"I know."

Nathan, Lucas, Peyton, Haley and Brooke watch as their kids play a game of basketball that Nathan set up in his backyard.

"This is the way it was supposed to be," Peyton says.

"All of our kids together," Lucas finishes.

"When we told Jamie that Sam was back he kind of cried," Nathan states.

Brooke looks at Nathan with a raised eyebrow.

"Come on Brooke, you know how Jamie was with Danielle and Sam. Those two are sisters to him."

Brooke nods her head in understanding.

"We're leaving for LA tomorrow to get Sam's stuff."

* * *

Sam, Jamie and Danielle are playing a pick-up game and catching up on things.

"How is LA?" Jamie asks as he shoots the ball into the basket.

"It's no big…I never really did anything."

"You have any friends back in LA?" Danny asks.

"Just one…her name is Allison I've known her forever."

Jamie and Danielle stop what they are doing and look at Sam.

"You mean like how we were supposed," Danielle says before walking off.

"She's got a point," Jamie says before following Danielle into the house.

Sam throws the ball against the back board in anger. The adults watched the interaction and Brooke walks up to Sam.

"Sam, are you okay?"

Sam looks up at Brooke with tears in her eyes.

"I hate my father," Sam says before walking into the house herself.

* * *

Lucas and Peyton walk into the kitchen were Danielle is sitting with her head in her hands.

"Sweetie, what happened out there?" Peyton asks.

Danielle looks at her mother and wipes away her tears.

"She has friends that aren't Jamie and I and she has this whole other life. We weren't a part of it."

"Danny, I know this is hard for you, but you have to put yourself in Sam's shoes. Her whole life has been like a lie to her. Her father betrayed her and she grew up without a mother," Lucas says.

"It sucks," Danielle states.

"We know," Lucas says while giving his daughter a hug.

* * *

Nathan and Haley walk into Jamie's room and see their son throwing a ball in the air and catching it over again.

"Jamie, can we talk to you?" Haley asks as she walks into his room.

"Whatever," Jamie responds.

"Jamie, you need to go back downstairs and hang out with Sam," Nathan states firmly.

Jamie sits up and looks at his father.

"Why should I?"

"Because Sam is going through a hard time right now and she needs her family," Haley states sadly.

"Then she should go back to LA," Jamie says harshly.

"JAMIE!" Haley screams.

Jamie looks at his mom in tears.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that, but it's hard. We were close and then she just disappeared and now she's back and she's different. Not who I remember."

"Jamie, it's an adjustment for all of us, but aren't you happy that Aunt Brooke has her daughter back?" Haley asks.

Jamie nods his head and wipes his tears.

"Of course I am."

"Then go back downstairs and enjoy the rest of the day."

Jamie nods his head and walks out of his room. Nathan pulls Haley into a hug.

"It's going to get better, Hales. I promise."

"I hope you're right."

* * *

An hour later, Danielle, Jamie and Sam apologized and started hanging out again. They were currently lying down on the basketball court with their heads together.

"Does anyone of you know who Julian is?" Sam asks out of the blue.

"Yes," they both reply.

"If you want to know more though you should talk to my mom," Danny says with a smile.

"No, I was just curious."

Sam sits up and excuses herself from the group. Sam walks into the house and sets foot into the kitchen were Peyton was standing looking out the window. Peyton turns around and smiles at Sam.

"Hey Sam."

"Hey Peyton," Sam says as she walks closer to Peyton and looks out the window.

Sam looks out the window and smiles at her mother's laughter. Sam turns to Peyton with a smile.

"So, tell me about Julian," Sam asks with a raised eyebrow.

**

* * *

**

A/N-You Brulian lovers are going to be happy soon. The next update will either be this Wednesday or next Sunday. Hope you liked this chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N-Oh my gosh…it has been like a few months since my last update and I apologize. I guess I haven't really felt like this story was going anywhere mostly because I didn't have much ideas on how I was going to continue this story…I said that I was going to end this story within the next two chapters, but I think I might extend that.**

**I would like to thank OTHangles and red lighting who have made it possible for me to continue with this story.**

**OTHangles made the banner for this story which the link is posted on my profile. **

**Red lighting has given me a few ideas to keep this story going a little while longer.**

**So give a thanks to all of them…I hope you enjoy this chapter and hopefully the next update won't take as long as this one has.**

* * *

Samantha and Brooke stepped off of the plane and into the LA airport so Brooke could grab her luggage. They weren't sure how long they were staying so Brooke was being prepared.

"Haven't you ever heard of packing light?" Sam asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Har har. I'm just being prepared."

Brooke looked at Sam and saw that she was a little white and she got concerned.

"Honey, when was the last time you took your insulin?"

Sam shrugs.

"I ran out, but I have some at the house so let's go."

* * *

Brooke parked the car in the driveway of Sam's childhood home and it made her sad. She never got to see her baby grow up and she hated Andrew for it.

Sam steps out of the car and stretches. Sam glances next door and notices no cars in the driveway meaning Alison wasn't home. She would have to wait to see her best friend.

Brooke walks over to her daughter with her bags in hand.

"What are you looking at?"

Sam shakes her head.

"Nothing, let's go."

Brooke and Sam walk into the house and Sam flicks the light on. Brooke had to admit that the house felt like a home. The walls were a warm red color and there was a lot of open space and the house had hardwood floors. What caught Brooke's eyes wee the pictures that were hanging on the nearest wall.

"I need food," Sam says as she walks into the kitchen.

Brooke doesn't say a word she just continues to look at the wall which were filled with pictures of Sam through the ages. There were pictures of Sam playing different sports and there were also school pictures of her.

Sam walks back out of the kitchen with a bag of chips in her hands.

"You found the wall," Sam notices.

"Yeah, I did…and you need to eat something substantial," Brooke says before she grabs the bag of chips from Sam's hands and throws it into the nearest trash bin which was by the door and Sam frowns. "When were you a cheerleader?" Brooke asks with a smile.

Sam smiles back at her.

"When I was 7, dad always told me that you were a cheerleader and I guess if I became one than I'd feel closer to you even though at the time I thought you were dead."

Brooke sighs and looks at Sam in the eye.

"I'm so sorry Samantha."

"It's not your fault mom it's dads."

"I missed out on all of it."

Sam shakes her head.

"Maybe not."

Sam grabs her mother's hand and has her sit on the couch and she goes over to the closed cabinets.

"It's not the same obviously, but at least you can catch up."

Sam drops a box full of DVD's on the coffee table.

"He taped everything. He became one of those dads."

Brooke wipes the tears from her eyes and smiles.

"Thanks."

Sam nods her head and sits next to her mom.

"What are we going to do?"

"The police are still looking for your father and I don't think they will find him. I have to see what condition he left in. Mostly the financial aspect and the debt he is in if he is in it."

"As far as I know he isn't, but I can check his office."

"School starts in a month Sam so the longest we can stay here is 3 weeks."

Sam stands up and nods her head.

"Alright, I'm going to check dad's office."

* * *

Brooke watches Sam leave the room and she grabs a DVD and puts it into the player. A smile appears on her face when she sees her 5 year old girl on the TV.

"_Daddy, I don't wanna do this."_

"_Come on Sam you can do it."_

"_But daddy, I'm scared of the water."_

"_Honey, I know you can do this. Make your momma proud."_

Brooke watches as the little girl on the screen gets tears in her eyes.

"_This is for you momma."_

Brooke watches as the little girl runs into the ocean. Brooke wipes the tears off of her face and continues to watch the video.

* * *

When Sam enters her father's office she notices that nothing really has changed. Sam sits down behind her father's desk and turns on the computer. On the desktop she sees a video clip named "Sam" she opens it, turns on the volume and watches as her father comes on the computer screen.

"_Sam, if you are seeing this then my jig is up sp to speak. I just wanted you to know that it wasn't personal between your mother and me. I just couldn't lose you to her so I ran and I took you with me. The truth is I am glad that you have found out the truth. What I did was wrong and nothing can change that and I don't want it to. I'm gone now Sam and I won't be coming back, but before I left I changed the deed of the house to your mother and all bank accounts are in your name. This possibly might be the last time you hear from me baby girl. Daddy loves you."_

Sam sighs and wipes the tears from her eyes. She leans back in the chair and closes her eyes wishing that things could have been different when in reality she knew they weren't going to be.

**

* * *

**

A/N-So, I finally finished this update and I am so happy about that. I hope you all enjoy it as well. More to come especially now that they are in LA maybe Sam can finally figure out who Julian is.

****IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS ON FUTURE CHAPTERS FOR THIS STORY PLEASE SEND THEM MY WAY. IT WILL TOTALLY HELP OUT A LOT. ****

**Also check out the banner for this fic. The link is posted on my profile.**


	9. A Story for You

**A/N-Here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy.**

**red lighting this one's for you!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Nine: A Story for You

After a few hours of looking at videos of her daughter when she was younger Brooke decided to search the house for her considering she hasn't heard a peep out of her. Brooke went into her ex's office and smiled softly at the sight in front of her. Sam was sleeping at the desk chair and she looked uncomfortable, but at the same time she looked relieved.

_Brooke walks into her daughter's nursery and sees her baby girl sleeping in her crib. She was wrapped in a pink blanket that had ducks on them. Brooke walks up to the crib and traces her finger down Sam's cheek which causes the baby to open her eyes and smile at her mama._

"_Hey there sweet girl. How is my baby?"_

_Brooke is greeted with a small coo from the baby. Brooke picks her up and hugs her to her chest._

"_I love you with all of my heart Samantha. I love you more than all the animals on land."_

Brooke walks over to her daughter and runs a finger down her cheek and she smiles when Sam opens her eyes.

"You should be in bed. Come on," Brooke says as she grabs her hand and pulls Sam from the chair. Sam leans on her mother.

"Upstairs first door on the right," Sam mumbles a little incoherently.

"Come on baby," Brooke whispers as she helps Sam up the stairs.

* * *

Andrew Becker sat in a bar in Panama drinking and drowning in his sorrows. He has nothing and no one, but he can't go back now…it was too late. It's too late to make things up for Brooke and it's too late to turn himself him. He didn't want to spend the rest of his life in prison…no way in hell was he going to do that so instead he transferred everything he owned to Brooke and Sam and fled the country to get away from problems that he will forever have. Sam was everything and he lost her like he would have 10 years ago. It sucks so he drowns in his sorrows.

A blonde haired girl sits down next to Andrew and smiles.

"Can I buy you a drink?"

Andrew looks at her and shrugs his shoulders.

"Sure and who knows then maybe we have sex and you get pregnant and things will be fine for awhile until you sue for custody of our daughter and then I freak out and run with the kid until 10 years later and she finds out about you and goes to search for you and then I take off to a different country."

"Never mind," the blonde girl says and runs away from who she thinks is a complete weirdo.

* * *

Detective Avery stood in front of group a fellow police men and women who have shared his passion for the law. I was about to brief them on the outstanding case against Andrew Becker and to inform them of Samantha Davis return to her mother.

Detective Avery clears his throat and begins to speak.

"I would like to thank you for taking the time to listen to what I have to say. About 10 years ago I had this case, it was my third year in the force and I hadn't had a tough case before until then. 5 year old Samantha Davis was declared missing on August Fourth 1994. We only had one suspect in the case and it was her father Andrew Becker. We searched and we searched, but we couldn't find her. It sucked. I stood and did everything that I could while Brooke Davis crumble and wonder if she was ever going to get her daughter back. 10 years later, I get this call from Brooke Davis saying that Andrew contacted her and she found out that her daughter was still alive. 15 year old Samantha Davis traveled from LA to Tree Hill and last week she was reunited with her mother."

The room filled with cheers and detective Avery smiled.

"It's not very often that we get an unsolved solved and when we do the victim is usually dead, but not this one. I gathered you all her today because Andrew Becker is currently on the run. He was last seen at an LA airport boarding a plane, but we don't know where. His known alias is Adam Brickley. As of right now the return of Samantha will be kept under wraps until mother and daughter are ready to talk so what I have said doesn't leave this room until I say otherwise. Now expect you all to continue working with your cases, but when you have the time I would like you to help me find and bring in Andrew Becker.

* * *

Sam opened her eyes and adjusted to the sunlight pouring through the window. She turned to her left and noticed her mother lying down on the bed next to her. Sam started to poke her mother in the shoulder until she woke up.

"What's going on?" Brooke said.

Sam laughs and Brooke looks at her annoyed.

"Why did you do that?"

"Because I want you to tell me a story."

Brooke smiles and nods her head.

"You used to ask me that all the time."

"Really?" Sam asks as she lays her head back down on the pillow.

"Yep, now what kind of story do you want to hear?"

"Tell me about what you remember about when I was little."

Brooke thought about it for a minute and smiled.

"Well you were about 5 and it was the first time that you really got in trouble…"

* * *

"_I want you to sit down on the couch right now young lady," Brooke scolds her daughter._

_Sam pouts and sits down on the couch with her arms crossed at her chest. Brooke stood in front of her and her hands are on her hips._

"_Do you want to tell me what happened today?"_

"_You already know," Sam whispers as tears fall down her cheeks._

_Brooke faulters on her angry pose and sits down on the table in front of her daughter._

"_Baby, what happened?"_

"_Brad was being mean mommy. He pulled my hair and it hurt really bad."_

"_Okay, but why did you kick him."_

"_Because he hurt me really bad and you always said that if someone hurt me really bad that I have to make it hurt just as bad and daddy says that kicking a guy in the balls really really hurts."_

_Brooke couldn't help, but smile at her daughter._

"_Samantha, sweetie, next time when Brad picks on you will you please tell an adult and not take matters into your own hands?"_

_Sam nods her head and crawls into her mother's lap._

"_I love you mommy."_

"_I love you too sweetie."_

**

* * *

**

A/N-I figured that would be a good place to end this chapter…I hope you enjoyed this chapter even though it took me a little longer to write than I originally planned.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N-Sorry it took awhile, but real life got in the way. My last day of school is tomorrow and I graduate on Wednesday so after then I should be updating more. So bare with me.**

* * *

Sam wakes up to the sound of her phone vibrating on the table next to her bed. She grabs it and flips it open to see the text message.

_Meet me downstairs_

_Xoxo Alison _

Sam smiles and shuts the phone closed. Sam looks over at Brooke and smiles as she continues to sleep. Sam carefully gets out of bed and makes her way downstairs.

"Where the hell have you been girl?"

Sam smiles and hugs Alison tightly.

"I've been in Tree Hill that's where."

Sam and Alison make their way to the couch and start talking.

"So did you bring Brooke Davis with you?" Alison asks with a smirk.

"You just want to know more about clothes."

Alison shakes her head.

"Seriously Sam, I want to know how it is going with your mom."

"It's been kind of hectic lately, but slowly it's progressing."

"Have you heard from your dad?" Alison asks.

Sam shakes her head.

"No and I'm not sure that I will. He did do something considerate though."

"What'd he do?"

"He signed over the house to my mom and the bank accounts are in my name or something like that."

Both girls continue to talk and neglect to hear Brooke come down the stairs. Brooke leans against the wall with a smile on her face.

"Our friends miss you Sam."

Sam nods her head.

"I know. I'll say hi before I leave again."

Alison leans back against the couch.

"How long are you staying?"

"Three weeks. School starts in four so I have to be back in Tree Hill by then."

Alison nods her head and smirks.

"How is small town living?"

"Pretty great," Brooke says causing both girls to jump at the sound of Brooke's voice.

"Oh my god! You scared the crap out of me," Alison exclaims.

Sam starts laughing and Alison scowls at her.

"It's not funny," Alison mumbles.

Brooke walks up to Alison and holds out her hand.

"Brooke Davis and you are?"

Alison looks at Brooke continuously until Sam nudges her. Alison grabs Brooke's hand and shakes it.

"I love your clothes."

Sam chuckles.

"I think she wanted your name moron."

Alison blushes and pulls her hand away.

"Alison Fisher."

Brooke smiles and sits down next to Sam.

"So Alison, the word around town is that you look my clothes."

Sam tries to hold back her laughter, but she doesn't quite make it. After a few moments Sam calms down.

"You guys look alike," Alison states.

Brooke smiles.

"She's just as beautiful today as she was when she was born," Brooke compliments.

Sam blushes and hides her face in her hands while Alison smirks at her. Brooke pushes Sam into her side and kisses her forehead.

"So, how long have you two known each other?"

"Since we were 8!"

"That's great."

"It's weird though, when we were younger all Sam and I talked about was you most of the time."

Brooke looks at her daughter.

"The stuff that I could remember."

The room stays quiet after Sam's comment.

"Who's hungry?" Brooke asks with a smile.

**

* * *

**

TREE HILL:

Danielle and Jamie were sitting on the River court just soaking up the sun.

"Do you think its weird Jamie?"

"What's weird?" Jamie asks.

"That Sam's finally here after so long."

"I guess so. I mean if you think about it. She grew up not knowing who her mom is. I don't know if I could do that."

"Yeah me either."

"When do Brooke and Sam return from LA?" Jamie asks.

"Mom says about a week before school starts."

"Do you think she likes her LA friends more than us?"

"She doesn't know us Jamie."

"I officially hate Andrew Becker!"

"Me too."

* * *

Peyton, Lucas, Nathan and Haley were sitting around the living room of the Naley house.

"How has Jamie been since Sam's return?" Lucas asks his brother.

"He's slowly getting there, but it's an adjustment for everyone."

"It's an even bigger adjustment for Brooke and Sam," Peyton says.

"Hey, since Brooke is in LA do you think she would go see him?"

Everyone in the room knew who _him_ was, but they didn't want to talk about it. It was an unspoken agreement that he was never mentioned…until now.

"I don't think so Hales. Brooke has a lot to deal with. I don't think bringing an ex into the picture is going to make a difference," Nathan says to his wife.

"Come on you guys, Brooke has only wanted 3 things in her life, Julian, Sam back in her life and Andrew in jail. She already has Sam back. What's stopping her from getting the rest," Haley says adamantly.

"Sam asked me about Julian," Peyton states for the group.

Everyone in the room turns to Peyton.

"What did you tell her?" Lucas asks his wife.

"Just the whole story."

"Peyton! You told Sam the reason why Brulian broke up was because of the whole kid issue," Haley yells.

Peyton shakes her head.

"Actually she guessed that part."

"Do you think Sam is going to do something?" Haley asks to the group.

Everyone remains silent not knowing how to answer.

**

* * *

**

LA:

Sam walks up to Brooke who was busy looking through photo albums.

"Alison and I are going to be gone for a few hours. Is that okay?"

Brooke looks up from the picture she was looking at and smiles at her daughter.

"It's fine just be careful."

"I will."

Sam looks down at the picture that Brooke was looking at. It was a picture of Sam in her cheerleading uniform. Sam looks into the box on the table and pulls out a DVD and hands it to Brooke.

"Watch that and you'll see me in action."

Sam kisses Brooke's cheek and drags Alison out the door. (Alison had just come from the bathroom).

"What are we doing Sam?"

"There's someone that I gotta see."

"And who is that?"

"Julian Baker."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N-This story was put on the back hold for a little while because I got stuck right in the middle of it and I apologize for that, but I'm back and hopefully it will get finished within the next two months because there isn't that many chapters left.**

* * *

"_What are we doing Sam?"_

"_There's someone that I gotta see."_

"_And who is that?"_

"_Julian Baker."_

"Who is that?" Allison asks with intrigue.

"He is a director and a producer here in LA."

"Alright and why are you going to see him?"

"Because he used to date my mom."

"Now my question is why isn't she dating him now?"

"He wanted kids she didn't."

"Why?" Allison asks without thinking.

Sam looks at her and rolls her eyes.

"Oh, because you were missing."

Sam chuckles and takes a hold of Allison's hand and stops in front of a yard.

"Why are we here?"

"He lives here."

"He must not be well known," Allison says as she looks at the small house in front of her.

"Mostly he did indie films, but I've seen his credits and they are pretty good. Come on."

Sam and Allison walk up the driveway and see a man sitting at his porch with a bunch of papers in his hand.

"Can I help you ladies?"

Sam steps closer.

"Are you Julian Baker?"

"Why?"

"I need to talk to you about someone."

"And who would that be?"

"Brooke Davis."

Julian smiles at the name and then nods for Allison and Sam to take a seat on his porch.

"Now, what do you have to say about Brooke Davis?" Julian says with a smirk.

"First off, she doesn't know I am here and so if you talk to her don't tell her you say me."

"Okay and who are you exactly."

"My name is Samantha Davis, I'm her daughter."

Julian stares at Sam for awhile.

"The only daughter that Brooke has was kidnapped along time ago."

Sam nods her head.

"Now she's been found."

Julian smiles.

"I'm glad that Brooke found you."

"I found her, but that's not the point. You need to see my mom again. There's something missing and I think it's you considering I'm back or whatever."

"I loved your mom, hell I still do. I met her and those dimples just I fell in love."

Sam and Allison smile at the explanation.

"We've grew as a couple and things got more serious. I frequently found her looking over a stack of papers and when I asked her about it she told started telling me about you. When I found out I wanted so badly to find the man who took you just so Brooke could have her full smile back. It never happened. After awhile I asked her, her thought on marriage and kids and she told me she didn't have an opinion until her daughter was found."

"What did you say?" Allison asks because Sam was too busy wiping her eyes on the sleeve of her shirt.

"I was stupid, but I told her that there was a very real possibility that Sam wouldn't have been found. Then she slapped me."

Sam and Allison chuckle a little bit.

"We weren't ever the same except when she decided to breakup with me. She finally gave me the answers I wanted. She couldn't see herself married or with children if her baby girl wasn't there."

Sam smiles softly.

"Thanks for sharing with us Julian."

Julian nods his head.

"You look just like her."

Sam laughs.

"I get that a lot."

"I'll think about talking to Brooke, but I can't make any promises."

"That's all I ask," Sam says with a smile. "It was nice meeting you Julian Baker."

Julian smirks.

"It was nice meeting you too."

Julian watches as Alison and Sam walk off his porch and down his driveway.

* * *

"Detective Avery?"

The Detective looks up and smiles.

"What can I do for you officer Rogers?"

"We just got word that Andrew Becker got off of a plane in the US."

Detective Avery smiles and nods his head, but before he can say anything else his phone rings.

"This is Detective Avery how can I help you?"

"_It's been a long time Detective."_

"Andrew Becker. You know you are a pretty good at disappearing."

Detective Avery snaps his fingers and writes down that he wanted to trace the call. The other officers got to work.

"_Well when your girlfriend or rather ex is trying to take your kid away you get desperate."_

"She's safe Andrew. She's with her mother finally."

"_That's good…that's good."_

"So, where are you Andrew? I'd like to talk to you in person."

"_I was in Panama and I figured I was safe you know? Then I realized that I won't ever be safe. I couldn't just keep looking over my shoulders every minute of every day. I couldn't do that. At all. I just want my daughter back at least in some capacity. Even if that means I spend the rest of my life in a jail cell."_

"Are you going to turn yourself in Andrew?"

"_I've been thinking about it."_

"Well how about you tell me where you are and then we can get this mess straightened out."

"_I'm not that far away actually, but if I turn myself in I have a request. Actually I have two of them."_

"What are they?"

"_I want to speak to my daughter, and Brooke."_

Detective Avery turns around when he hears an echo in his phone. Andrew Becker was standing right behind him.

"I'll see what I can do."

Andrew holds out his wrists.

"Do your thing?"

Detective Avery takes out his handcuffs.

"Andrew Becker, you are under arrest for the kidnapping of Samantha Davis. Whatever you say or do will be held against you in the court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you can't afford one, one will be appointed to you…"

**

* * *

**

A/N-And I'm ending the chapter there. I know that it's at a cliffy part, but that's the way it is sometimes. REVIEW PLEASE!


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N-Sorry this took a little longer than expected to get out. I've been sick lately and I couldn't concentrate, but here is the new chapter anyway. Not sure how many will be left because I'm losing my edge with this story and I've got some other stories that have been on hiatus for awhile and I want to start continuing them, but anyway…here is the new chapter.**

* * *

"_Brooke, if you get this message please call me as soon as possible. It's really important." Haley_

"_Brooke, pick up your phone this is serious news." Peyton_

"_Don't watch the TV." Lucas_

"_Miss Davis, this is detective Avery…when you get this message please call. I'm sorry I couldn't stop the news."_

Sam walks into the kitchen and sees her mother packing up a few boxes.

"What are you packing?"

Brooke smiles up at her daughter.

"Pictures of you."

"I'm watching TV because Alison had family things to do."

Sam sits down on turns on the TV and a news anchor is on talking.

"_We interrupt your regular scheduled program for some breaking news. A decade ago, Samantha Davis was kidnapped from her mother, Brooke Davis, fashion designer of Clothes over Bro's. There was one major lead and it led to Brooke's ex, Andrew Becker, Samantha's father. He disappeared along with Sam. Now 10 years later there seems to be a break in the case because as of last night Andrew Becker turned himself into Tree Hill police…"_

Sam looked at her mom who has taken a spot next to Sam.

"_Further reports say that Samantha, now 15 is safely back at home with her mother."_

Sam clicks off the TV and leans back in the couch.

"I should check my phone," Brooke murmurs.

~~~/~~~/~~~

"Andrew, explain to me why you did what you did."

"Do you have children detective Avery?" Andrew asks.

"I have three, all girls."

"If in any given moment they could be taken away, possibly forever, you would have done what I did."

Avery shakes his head and sits across from Andrew.

"That's where you are wrong. There are laws for a reason. They have courts to decide what would happen. Granted you might not have gotten joint or full custody, but you did have a right to visitation. No one could take that away from you."

"I was just a man who has been selfish and didn't want to lose his daughter."

"In the end you did Andrew. You already lost her."

~~~/~~~/~~~

"Apparently our family tried to warn me."

Sam nods her head. Brooke turns to Sam and frowns.

"Are you okay?"

"Why'd he turn himself in now? I don't get it."

Brooke grabs her daughter's hand and squeezes.

"I never really understand your father…at all."

"He has his motives mom. He wants something and I don't know what it is."

~~~/~~~/~~~

"The crowd is bad out there Hales," Nathan says as he turns away from the window.

"They're news reporters wanting to report news Nathan. It just sucks that it involves our family."

Haley turns her head around the corner and sees Jamie and Danielle tuned into the television.

"When Brooke and Sam get home all hell is breaking loose."

~~~/~~~/~~~

Alison walks into Sam's house with a frown.

"I can't believe this."

Sam looks up and nods her head.

"I know and to top it all off we are heading home early. We have no choice."

Alison sits down next to Sam on the couch.

"I'm going to miss you."

Sam smiles and nods her head.

"I'll miss you too and mom says you can come for the summer. You can finally see what small towns are like."

Allison laughed and nodded her head.

"I'm sure my parents wouldn't care."

"You're probably right?"

Brooke comes into the room with a smile on her face.

"Are you staying for dinner Allison?" Brooke asks cheerfully.

"Yes, ma'am."

~~~/~~~/~~~

Victoria Davis walks into the room and sees Andrew Becker glancing at his hands.

"You are a pathetic excuse for a man."

Andrew looks up and rolls his eyes.

"I don't want to talk to you, bitch. I don't even like you."

"Yeah well you are in no position to tell me anything. You ruined my daughter's life."

Andrew chuckles and shakes his head.

"Why? Is it because I got her pregnant?"

"No it's because you took her daughter away from her. It devastated her."

"Oh, so that explains why she has a successful fashion empire."

"You know nothing about a Davis, do you?"

Andrew just continues to glare at Victoria.

"When we lose something we concentrate on something else so that we don't have to deal with the feelings that it will cause, but with Brooke she always thought about Sam. She never gave up even I did she still never gave up. She knew deep down that at some point in her life her daughter would be back in her arms and she was right. It took ten years, but it happened. It's what she wanted. The thing you need to know about a Davis, Andrew Becker, is that we always get what we want."

~~~/~~~/~~~

Early the next morning Alison walked into Sam's house and found Sam sitting on the couch looking at her packed stuff.

"What are you going to do with the rest of it?"

"Mom and I will be making smaller trips on the weekends and on school breaks to finish getting the stuff out of the house. Then it will be ready to be sold."

Alison sighs and sits down on the couch next to her friend.

"I'm going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too, also, I wanted to give you this," Sam says as she takes an envelope out of her pocket and hands it to Alison. "This is the money that I owe you."

Alison smiles, she doesn't say anything because she knows that arguing with Sam won't do her any good at all.

Brooke walks down the stairs with one box in her hand. It was the last one she was going to take because everything was full.

"Sam, we're leaving in a little bit."

"Okay mom."

Brooke smiles and heads out the door.

"How are you going to take all of that back to Tree Hill?"

Sam smirks and looks at her friend.

"Did you know that Clothes over Bro's has their own jet?"


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N-I'm going to try something a little bit differently with this chapter and maybe a few after. I'm going to get different POV'S just to get everybody's reactions to what is going on. Hope you like it.**

**

* * *

**

Mouth's POV

It's common knowledge that I should have never been a part of the popular kids in high school. I was Marvin McFadden. I was the traditional geek. If it wasn't for Lucas Scott I probably would have never met Brooke Davis.

But I did and I quickly became her scarecrow.

When her daughter was taken, it was the hardest thing that I ever had to watch. Brooke hadn't held up well and for the first few months she would search and search and at the end of the day she would get drunk. She was drinking and it broke my heart, but sometimes I think that she needed it to live because without her daughter she didn't know what to live for.

When Brooke couldn't talk to Peyton and the others she came to me. I was never her second best, but I think it had something to do with the fact that I didn't have children. Her other friends did.

Over the years I would help Brooke search for her daughter and I spent some time doing that on my own as well, trying to cover the bases, but it never worked. It sucks, but it's the truth.

The moment that I got word about Sam's return made me cry like a baby. I had not done that in awhile, but it felt good to get it out. You see when Brooke was talking to me about her little girl all she did was cry and talk, me I just held all of my tears in. I wanted to be strong for her and in turn when no one was around I cried.

The reason why I wanted to be a Sports Announcer was because I didn't want to have to deliver horrible news to people over the air. Sports is simple, everything else isn't. But today my boss threw a curveball at me. Our news anchor was sick so he told me I needed to fill in. Now normally stuff like that wouldn't happen, but there really isn't much else I can explain.

He wants me to talk to Brooke and Sam. To get an interview so I can show it on the air. It puts me in a crap ass position to tell you the truth. I have to talk to Brooke and get her reaction and hopefully I can talk to Sam as well. Sometimes I hate my job.

**

* * *

**

Brooke's POV

After stepping onto the jet Sam and I just started talking about things. I asked her what she wanted to do with the house she grew up in. I asked her about what she wants to do about press considering I know that eventually I have to deal with them. Mostly I just wanted to hear my daughter's voice. It's something I missed for ten years. I don't want to miss this anymore.

"We should sell the house and put the money into an account or something. I would say for college, but I don't think I'll have a problem with that anymore."

I smile and Sam smiles back.

"We can do that. School starts when we get back so I guess we have to get those things settled and I want to set up a doctor for you and we can check on your diabetes because I don't know when the last time you had a doctor's appointment. Also, we can fix up your room and—"

"Mom!"

I look at my daughter and smile sheepishly. I never thought I had a tendency to ramble.

"We will take it one step at a time. You and me."

I smile to Sam's comment. I like the thought of that.

**

* * *

**

A/N-This chapter is a little shorter than I like it to be, but I don't have any thoughts about what to write next…I think the next couple chapters will be shorter than normal, but at least you get a chapter.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N-So this is another short chapter and I apologize for that…I just got kind of stuck and I'm thinking that this story will be coming to an end in about three chapters or so. I just think that it's run his course, but hopefully everything will be okay.**

**

* * *

**

Jamie's POV

Have you ever walked into a store and looked at the bulletin of missing children posters? Have you ever felt like your life was revolved around someone else's? I have.

Here is the thing…my family has a history in Tree Hill and ever since I was little I've always known that.

Samantha Davis was my best friend. Everyone knew that. I was only five, but I remember it. We did everything together. The one thing that we didn't do together was get kidnapped.

I maybe 15 years old, but at 5 I remembered a lot of things. I remember the day that Sam was taken. Shortly after I saw Brooke crying and my parents and aunt and uncle were freaking out. I never understood that part. It took me a few weeks to realize that my best friend wasn't ever coming back.

As kids, adults say that they bounce back. In some ways you can say that they are right. I say that kids act more like adults then adults realize. I never forgot who Sam was. I just buried it and I left it there.

When I was ten, I saw it. I saw Sam's missing child poster. I remember telling my mom that I saw Sam. It took me a minute to realize that my mom was looking everywhere besides the poster. I told her that I saw her on the poster and I few moments later the look of hope on my mother's face went to complete sadness all in 2.5 seconds. That was the first time I wondered what would happen if I was taken instead of Sam.

I asked Brooke that same question at 13 and she told me that my parents would never stop looking for me. She told me that the rest of the family would not stop looking for me. I could see sadness in Brooke's eyes because I knew she was thinking about her own daughter out there somewhere in the world and she was upset that she couldn't find her.

That was also the last day that I mentioned Sam to Brooke, and to everyone else.

**

* * *

**

Danielle's POV

Being an only child had its perks, but there was always a lonely side to it. I was glad that I had Jamie and Sam. We were inseparable; at least that's what our parents say. When Sam was taken it was like I had lost my sister. I know Jamie felt the same way. Now that Sam is home everything has changed. We aren't close. She barely remembers us and I can't help, but think that she might not want to which sucks.

Lately, I've watched my parents get in a better mood. They too, are also glad that their niece is safe and finally at home. I am too, but ten years is a long time to make up for. I just hope that all will be right and it won't take another ten years for it to happen.

**

* * *

**

Normal POV

Brooke and Sam stepped off of the plane and managed to get into a car without any photographers or anything which was surprisingly perfect because Sam didn't really want to be a part of the news circus that usually happens.

Both Brooke and Sam prayed that it would stay that way for awhile and that eventually the news of Sam's return would die down, however, there was a small part of Brooke that knew it wouldn't be the case.

Brooke and Sam entered the house and Brooke turned on the lights. Sam instantly went to the coach and laid down on it, exhausted.

"Honey, why don't you go get some sleep?"

Sam rubs her eyes and sits up.

"Okay, I'll just unpack my stuff later."

Brooke smiles and watches as Sam made her way into Brooke's bedroom. Brooke sighs and sits down on the couch.

The doorbell rings a few minutes later and Brooke goes to answer the door. She opens it and is surprised to see Detective Avery standing behind it.

"Come on in Detective."

Avery smiles and walks inside. Brooke turns to him and gives him a hug.

"Thank you for getting justice."

Detective Avery nods his head.

"You're welcome, but there is something I came here to talk to you about."

"What is it?"

"Andrew wants to talk to Sam and you."


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N-This should've been up yesterday and I apologize for that. Anyways, here it is.**

* * *

As the months past for Sam and Brooke things have gotten into a steady rhythm.

When Sam had started up at Tree Hill High it only took about two weeks before the news of her return died off. That had made Sam incredible happy because truthfully she really didn't like the press.

There also wasn't a trial for Andrew Becker because he didn't want to have to listen to Sam's testimony or Brooke's for that matter. He had pleaded guilty and his new home is a jail cell. Brooke and Sam haven't spoken to Andrew in six months, since the last time they talked to him.

Brooke was happy that Andrew had kept up with Sam's health. A few months ago Sam was moved off of insulin and is now taking pills to handle her sugars and things.

It also only took a few weeks for Jamie, Danny and Sam to become best friends again. Over Christmas, Allison had flown out from California to stay with Sam and Brooke and Jamie and Danny had met her. They liked her too. They had plans to hang out over the summer.

The one thing that Brooke wasn't prepared for was Sam dating. She had met Cody right away. He was in most of her classes and he was an all around good guy. He had blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

"I want to meet him," Brooke had announced last month.

"I don't understand why? He's a good guy mom."

Brooke placed her hands on her hips and sighed.

"I just want to know if he is good for my daughter, okay."

Sam smiles gently and then smirks.

"Fine, but if I do that then you have to start talking to Julian again."

The conversation had ended there. Brooke was afraid. She's afraid because she had loved him-still loved him-and it had been over a decade. They had talked after he had moved back to LA, but eventually the talks happened less and less and Brooke had no other choice but to move on. When she did call him, they had set up a plan to talk once or twice a week on the phone and it has been working fairly well, after Brooke's first call to Julian Sam had brought Cody home to meet her mother and Brooke approved.

September 14th was when Sam and Cody had officially started dating. Today is February 14th, it was Valentine's Day, it was also the Valentine's Day dance at the high school, but what worried Brooke more was it was also Sam and Cody's six month anniversary.

Brooke walks into her daughter's room and sees her sitting in front of her mirror. Glancing around the room she smiles because slowly the room has been transformed from 5 year olds' room into of a teenagers'.

"Sam, I want to speak to you for a few minutes."

Sam turns away from her mirror and faces her mother.

"What's wrong?"

Brooke takes a seat on the bed and folds her hands into her lap.

"Today is a pretty big day."

Sam smiles and nods her head.

"I know. I'm kind of excited."

Brooke closes her eyes and sighs. She opens them again and glances at her daughter.

"Samantha, I don't want you to do anything that you aren't ready for."

Sam freezes at her words.

"Do you mean sex?"

Brooke nods her head.

"If you want to take that level then I can't stop, but I just want you to be prepared. I was young when I had you and it was hard I just want you to be safe."

Sam doesn't move a muscle when she does she starts speaking.

"Mom, Cody and I aren't having sex. We haven't even said I love you so don't worry and even if we were I have it covered."

Brooke lets out a breath of relief.

"Well than I will let you get ready. Have a good time and don't stay out too late."

Brooke quickly walks out of the room and Sam chuckles before pulling out her cell phone.

"Oh my god, Danny, my mom just gave me that freakishly weird sex talk…you too…I know it was weird, but I liked it despite it being weird."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

Brooke opens her front door to see her daughter's date standing behind it in a tux and he had a rose in his hand.

"Well you look handsome Cody."

Cody smiles shyly.

"Thank you Miss Davis."

"It's Brooke."

"Thank you Brooke."

Brooke smiles and let's Cody inside.

"She should be out in a few minutes."

Cody smiles and nods his head.

Brooke and Cody sit in silence until Sam comes out of her room wearing a red dress. Cody stands up and walks over to her.

"You look beautiful," Cody hands her the red rose. "This is for you."

Sam blushes and accepts the rose and she takes Cody's offered hand.

"I'll have her home soon Brooke."

Brooke smiles and nods her head.

"You two have fun and Sam you look beautiful."

"Thanks mom," Sam turns her attention to her boyfriend. "Let's go boyfriend."

Cody and Sam walk out the door leaving Brooke smiling after them.

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

"Babe, I'm going to get us some drinks."

Sam nods her head and watches as Cody walks over to the punch bowl.

"So, baby Davis, you have to go further into the details," Danny says as she walks over to her friend.

Sam rolls her eyes.

"My mom just thinks that just because today happens to be our 6 month anniversary that we are going to have sex. I told her we aren't."

Danny smiles and nods her head.

"I like how you are waiting. Jamie lost his a month ago."

"I know and you lost v card last week."

Danny smirks and shrugs her shoulders.

"You can't tell anyone though."

Sam chuckles and nods her head.

"Don't worry I won't."

"So, is he coming?" Danny asks.

Sam smiles and nods her head.

"Yes, but hopefully I am there when he gets there."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

After a few hours the dance had gotten tiring and Sam and Cody decided to leave, mostly because Sam knew something was going to happen to her mother tonight and she wanted to be there.

After saying a quick goodbye to Cody, Sam entered the house and her mom greeted her with a smile.

"So, how was your night?"

"Pretty good, but I am just going to go change into some sweats."

Brooke nods her head.

"Okay, but if you need me I am going to be in my room."

"Alright," Sam shouted from her room.

A few minutes later there is a knock on the front door.

"Sam, can you get that?" Brooke shouts from her room.

Sam rushes out of her room and opens the door. She smiles when she sees who is behind the door.

"Dude, seriously, six months."

The person in front of her just shrugs their shoulders. Sam turns around and yells for her mom.

"Mom, door is for you!"

Sam stood in the corner of the room and watched as her mother stood in front of the door with a surprised look on her face.

"Look, Brooke. I came here with this whole speech planned in my head and I just, looking at you now, it blows my breath away even if you are just wearing pajamas," the man chuckles. "The phone calls have been nice, but the truth a face to face would be better. This is clichéd since it is Valentine's Day, but I love you Brooke Davis. I've always loved you and I will continue to love you-"

Julian doesn't get a chance to continue because Brooke threw herself into his arms and brings him into a kiss.

Sam just stands there watching the scene with a smile on her face. Things are finally normal.

**

* * *

**

A/N-The next chapter will be the last and then this story will officially be done.


	16. Three Years Later

**A/N-Here is the last chapter. I liked to thank all of you for sticking with me on this story and I do appreciate the reviews and I would like to thank OTHangles for making the banner for this story.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Seventeen: Three Years Later

"What kind of family did I come into?"

Sam laughs at the boy's joke.

"Justin, you've been with us for 3 years."

The blonde haired 15 year old smiles, Justin was brought into the family a few months after Brooke and Julian got married. Sam was still 15 and Brooke and Julian knew they wanted more kids, but when the doctor told Brooke that it was highly unlikely that she would conceive another child they decided on adoption. When they brought Justin home Sam was surprised that it was a 13 year old boy, not because he was a boy, but because he was a teen.

"I know Sam, but I didn't know your history. Hell I didn't even know that Julian was your dad."

Sam smirks and nods her head.

"That's because my last name is Baker. A lot of people make the assumption."

"Sammy, when was the last time you've seen your real dad?"

"I was fifteen. The day he wanted to see mom and me was the last time that I've seen him."

Justin furrows his eyebrow.

"Then how did dad get Andrew's parental rights taken away?"

At the moment Julian enters the room and looks at his son and daughter sitting on the couch.

"They were given away Justin," Julian says in a neutral tone. "And I thought we weren't going to take about it anymore."

"Sorry dad," Justin apologizes.

Julian smiles slightly.

"It's alright, but Justin, mom wants sometime with your sister so we should get out of here."

Justin stands up and follows his father to the door.

"I'll see you later Sampson."

"You too dad."

After she hears the door shut Brooke walks into the living room and sits down carefully next to her daughter.

"Why do you look so sad?" Brooke asks softly.

Sam pouts. "I don't want to leave."

Brooke laughs and pulls her daughter closer.

"Honey, you're going off to college, you're not joining the war."

"I know, but it feels like I just got you back and now I'm leaving again."

"Babe, you're not going very far and you're rooming with Alison and Danielle, your best friends."

Sam nods her head.

"Yeah, I know, but I think this is the wrong time to leave. Mom you're due in a few months."

Brooke looks down at her swollen belly and smiles a big smile. Two and half years after adopting Justin her and Julian got news that they thought would never happened, they were pregnant. It's also a little girl.

"Sam, I love that you are so worried about me, but you won't be that far away. UNC is not that far from Tree Hill and I have a feeling that you and your dorm buddies will be home quite often."

"Well yeah all of us are from Tree Hill except Alison, but she's dating Jamie so it's a given that she would come here."

Brooke smiles and nods her head.

"Now all you have to do is find the right boy," Brooke comments.

Sam glares at her mother. Her relationship with Cody ended shortly after the acceptance letters were open. Cody got accepted to UCLA and Sam knew she didn't want to go there. They both had made the decision to separate on good terms and that's what they did.

Lately, Sam has been thinking about taking a trip to see someone, but she doesn't know how her mom is going to take it.

"You should go see him," Brooke comments softly.

Sam turns to her mother and looks at her in confusion.

"You should go see Andrew," Brooke elaborates.

"How'd you know I was thinking about it?"

"Honey, you are my daughter and your facial expressions were a dead giveaway. You get the same face you do every time you think about him. You should go see him. Tell him about your accomplishments. He'd be proud."

"You won't be mad if I go see him."

Brooke shakes her head.

"No I won't be mad, but I really think you should go see him even if it's only for one more time."

Sam kisses her mother's cheek and stands up.

"I'll think I'll go now."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

"I'm here to see Andrew Becker," Sam says to the guard standing behind the desk.

"I need you to sign in and then another guard will be there to take you to visitation."

Sam writes down her name as a guard opens up the doors.

"Follow me ma'am."

Sam walks down the hallway and into a room. She walks down to the far end and sees her father on the other side of the glass. Sam sits down and picks up the phone when Andrew does.

"It's been a long time," Andrew comments.

Sam nods her head. "It would have been longer, but truthfully I wouldn't ever come if I had to wait."

"Well for selfish reasons, I'm glad you came."

"I never thanked you for giving up your rights so that Julian could adopt me. I appreciate that."

Andrew just nods his head making no comment.

"I have a brother. He's adopted, his name is Justin and I love him. Mom's pregnant and I am getting a little sister."

Andrew smiles slightly. Sam had always wanted brothers and sisters.

"I'm sorry," Andrew says with sadness.

"I know you are, but you still did it."

Andrew nods his head and takes a breath. "So, how is the rest of the family?"

"Victoria is Victoria," Sam rolls her eyes. "Jamie, Alison and Danielle are you going to the same school as I am. Jamie got a basketball scholarship and so did I. Next month we will be playing for the University of North Carolina."

Andrew smiles brightly and nods his head.

"2 minutes," a guard yells out.

Andrew frowns and looks at his daughter.

"Last time I came here I told you that I couldn't forgive you, but I was wrong. It took time and the pain is less, but soon I'll be able to forgive you and when I do, I'll let you know."

"I love you Samantha."

"I love you, too."

Andrew hangs up the phone and gets escorted back to his cell while Sam leaves the prison.

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

Sam enters the house and sees her brother, her father and her mother sitting on the coach and getting ready to watch a video. Sam takes a seat next to her mother and takes some popcorn.

"What are we watching?"

"_Unkindness of Ravens_," Justin says with a smile.

Sam rolls her eyes.

"It took a long time for that to come together you know? Two tries and finally got a finished product," Julian argues.

"We know dad," Sam and Justin say at the same time. Brooke snorts into her cup of water and Julian turns on the movie.

Brooke takes a glance at her daughter and smiles at the woman she has become. After 10 years apart and only three years back together she has come a long way and Brooke is so proud of her. Brooke whispers something in her daughter's ear.

"I love you more than all the animals on land."

Sam grins and responds. "I love you more than all the fishies in the sea."

**

* * *

**

A/N-I loved this ending and I loved how I brought back the favorite quote between this mother and daughter duo. Anyway, now that Stolen is officially complete I need another one of my stories to take its place in my schedule. So, I'm having a vote…should it be Far Away or Whatever it Takes…you decide. (I'll post the results next week when I upload the chapter to one of those stories)!


End file.
